


Im BILDe

by Mara_Thoni



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Thoni/pseuds/Mara_Thoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kleiner Nonsens in einem Triple Drabble ...<br/>Nachdem der Tatort Münster in der letzten Zeit öfter in der Zeitung mit den 4 großen Buchstaben war, habe ich mich mal gefragt, wie Boerne wohl drauf reagieren würde...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im BILDe

Mit den Worten „Schon gesehen Chef?“ schreckte Silke Haller ihren Vorgesetzten aus dem konzentrierten Studium eines Fachartikels auf. Unwirsch blickte dieser erst zu Silke und musterte dann die Zeitung, die seine Assistentin ihm mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht auf den Schreibtisch gepfeffert hatte. Unter dem rot weißen Logo mit den vier Buchstaben prangte auf voller Seitengröße sein Konterfei mit dem reißerischen Aufmacher: „Münsters genialer Pathologe rettet 4fachen Familienvater vor fatalem Justizirrtum“. Die für dieses Blatt üblicherweise recht übersichtlichen und schlecht recherchierten Zeilen an dazu gehörigem Text hatte er in Windeseile überflogen. 

Silke war gespannt auf seine Reaktion. Die Eitelkeit und Eloquenz ihres Chefs waren in der Regel nicht zu toppen. So müsste er eigentlich von der Lobhudelei und der Titelseite sehr geschmeichelt sein. Andererseits war es das Foto von der Preisverleihung, was er nicht leiden konnte, man hatte ihn mal wieder fälschlich als Pathologen bezeichnet und außerdem war sein Name mit „ö“ geschrieben worden. Und in dieser Hinsicht war Boerne sehr empfindlich. Aber welche Rechercheleistung sollte man auch von diesem Blatt erwarten. 

Und genauso fiel dann auch Boernes Reaktion aus. Unschlüssig, ob er nun begeistert geschmeichelt oder entrüstet schockiert sein sollte, setzte er mehrfach erfolglos zu einer Antwort an, während er letztlich nur resigniert die Schultern zuckte, mit den Fingern auf das Foto deutete und seine Assistentin hilflos ansah.  
Silke beschloss ihrem offenbar sprachlosen Chef die Antwort abzunehmen. „Es schadet nicht, wenn die einem wohlgesonnen sind. Und Hauptsache ist doch, dass wir die Wahrheit herausbekommen haben.“ Boerne nickte zustimmend. „Und außerdem machen sie auf dem Foto gar keine so schlechte Figur Herr Pathologe“, stichelte sie noch hinterher. Mit einem gespielt strengen Blick über seine Brille in ihre Richtung legte Boerne die Zeitung scheinbar zum Müll, aber Silke war sich sicher, er würde sie aufbewahren. So viel Ego musste schon sein.


End file.
